1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a memory cell.
2. Related Art
With regards to a flash memory device, memory cells may be electrically coupled in series between a bit line and a common source line. Data may be stored in the memory cells of the flash memory device by performing a program operation. During the program operation, a program voltage may be applied to a word line of the selected memory cells, and a pass voltage may be applied to the unselected word lines. However, the nearest memory cell to the bit line may have the worst electrical characteristics due to a program disturbance phenomenon since the nearest memory cell to the bit line is adjacent to a drain selection line and the last program operation is performed thereon.